


Negative Reinforcement

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, self-suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: In an established relationship Draco often tries to push the boundaries or simply forgets himself at times, usually because Harry will make it clear it's not allowed. Through physical learning of course. Ramifications are fun. HP/DM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.
> 
> A/N: Pushing boundries is Draco's thing; it's always fun to learn what Harry will do to him in response. Having become bored, Draco decides to ignore their 'no playing alone with toys' rule and hope that the results will be more fun than playing alone.

# Playing Alone

Harry could hear the moans from the bedroom as soon as he entered, and knowing his lover as well as he did, there was no question about what the other was up to – his partner was rarely that loud without being in the midst of sexual pleasure. Despite his body responding to the sounds of his lover, and his urge to go join the other, Harry took his time to settle in first, staying quiet as he removed his cloak and shoes while possible scenarios of what he was about to walk in on played through his mind. There were a lot of scenarios he could think of, some of which he had already seen, and others which he hadn’t, and pretty much all of them had him growing harder in his trousers.

Before he indulged, though, he made sure the door was locked, the wards were fully in place and the floo was blocked; if this was to get as good as he hoped, he didn’t want any disturbance. Grabbing a large bottle of water, he headed towards the source of the delicious moans, simply leaning against the doorway with an almost predatory grin as he took in the erotic sight of the pale, naked blonde on their bed.

Completely oblivious that he had an audience, Draco’s back was arched slightly in pleasure, his pale skin covered in a light shiny sheen, eyes closed and his head thrown back amid a mess of blonde hair showing he had been going for a while. The ex-Slytherin had his feet planted firmly to allow his hips to be lifted and his back arch, and it didn’t take Harry long to focus his gaze on his lover’s lower half where he could see Draco’s hand moving over his own weeping length that was firm in hand and fully erect. The whole picture was gorgeous, and he wouldn’t mid gazing for a long time, but it was obvious from the movement of Draco’s hands that there was further action going on.

Moving quietly around to the end of the bed, having left the bottle on the side, Harry grinned as he saw Draco’s other hand gripping a black base – that would certainly explain the sounds that his lover was giving. As he watched, several inches of their main black dildo appeared every second or so as the blonde repeatedly pulled out the toy out of himself before shoving it back in urgently, giving pleased sounds each time he managed to send pleasure surging throughout himself.

“Looks good, babe,” Harry grinned as he walked round the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so, just laughing at the jump of shock Draco gave. “Having fun there?”

“Fuck! Harry!” Draco relaxed from where he had scrambled up against the headboard in shock. He grimaced from how his position was pushing the silicon cock into him hard and readjusted so he slipped down slightly to ease the pressure. “A little warning would have been nice, love,” he managed to drawl despite his naked state and hard cock, gaze running over the skin that Harry was revealing to him.

“You couldn’t wait to start playing, huh?” the raven head grinned lustfully with a playful glint in his eye which just deepened at the careless shrug from his lover who just reached once more for his hard length, though instantly paused at the innocently phrased “Thought we only did that together?”

Eyes snapping to his lover, Draco released himself, a light blush spreading over his cheeks and torso, catching onto the tone in a second; his lover didn’t have to become angry to get his point across and Draco knew perfectly well what it could entail for him. “I uh…thought I’d warm myself up for you….?” He tried even as he watched his lover unbutton himself and step out of his trousers, the large bulge in his boxers betraying how much he had enjoyed the show and the “Oh?” did nothing to hide his mood or what was coming.

“Well then, guess it would be mean of me to not accept that and continue playing with you,” Harry commented, slipping off his boxers to reveal himself fully to his lover before crawling onto the bed. “After all, how will you learn to not play without me if I don’t give the appropriate punishment,” his eyes glinted mischievously as he leant in to kiss Draco deeply, hand pressing on his chest, light but reminding.

Draco slipped an arm around his neck and another around Harry’s waist to hold onto him as he kissed him back, becoming harder between them at the thought of what was soon to come. When a tongue came to his lips he was quick to part them and allow access, his own greeting it. Giving a groan, he rolled his hips up, asking quietly for more. It seemed that Harry would not be rushed however, pulling back to grab Draco’s ankle and tug him down the bed so that he was flat on his back before moving to straddle the other’s hips to pin them down. It was over a moment later as he leant down to ravish the other’s mouth once more, hands moving to rub his thumbs over Draco’s nipples, then quickly turning to tug and twist them, pleased to feel his lover’s hips twitching beneath his at the feeling of pleasure. 

Breaking the kiss, Harry turned to kiss over his lover’s neck instead, his fingers still working over the sensitive nubs, smiling into Draco’s skin at the “Fuck!” he received. Moving his lips lower, Harry slid down a little to lick over one of the raised buds, “More fun together, right?” he looked up to him with a smile, tongue sneaking out to circle the nub before moving to suck lightly on it.

“Y-yeah, if you moved it on a bit, Harry,” Draco commented only slightly breathless as he watched the sinful tongue, giving a light cry at the pinch to his nipple.

“I will, Dray, when I want to. This is about not playing without me, remember,” Harry nipped lightly at one of the buds before starting to kiss his way downwards as his hand wrapped around Draco’s hard length. Ignoring any more comments, Harry stroked the shaft as he dropped kisses over the pale thigh. His thumb circled the head and he trailed his kisses inwards before tracing his tongue over one of Draco’s full balls and slowly up his dick. Moving his hand to simply stroke the base, Harry traced over the head with his tongue. It was only when he moved his gaze up to meet his lover’s that Harry then slipped his lips over the head, sucking lightly. One hand busy, the other moved to trace a finger around where the black toy was nestled in Draco’s warm body, but despite his lover’s pleas, Harry took no action to move it, simply focusing on the cock he was giving light pleasure to. He was in no rush, anyway.

Moving slightly up for a better angle, Harry moved his lips further down, tongue flickering over flesh as he went and sucking softly. His hand left Draco’s arse to hold down the hips that where bucking up in him, but they became more and more insistent.

“Okay, enough of that then,” there was light squelching sound, accompanied by Draco’s groan, as the thick silicon toy was pulled smoothly from the blonde in one swift move. Harry placed the lube-slicked shaft to the side as his spare hand slipped two fingers straight into the slick hole, feeling it clench tightly around him despite the stretch that it had already taken. Smiling to himself at the lack of resistance, and Draco’s attempt at stifling his moans, Harry twisted his fingers before beginning to scissor them, making sure to avoid his lover’s prostrate. He didn’t bother to spend much time, soon adding a third finger, enjoying the clench of muscle around the three digits and the accompanying groan. 

He wasn’t expecting to feel his lover’s thumb tuck in against his hand and couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips and the sound of mixed pleasure and pain that slipped from his lips. Draco was used to taking a reasonable width, he enjoyed using the larger size of toys and his lover’s own cock was of decent size, yet the added width of the thumb wasn’t one that he often took and gave a pleasant stretch. A kiss was pressed to his thigh in light comfort as the fingers moved in and out, each time pushing just enough to give Draco the feeling of the stretch.

“Harry, love…please…” Draco groaned, hoping that his fantasy of fisting was going to happen. Suddenly though, the fingers were removed and Draco opened his eyes as the pleasurable haze began to fade, blinking as his smirking lover came into focus. He reached out, trying to get to the other man so that the pleasant touch could continue, but his upper arms were firmly grasped and his lithe body was hauled upwards.

“Harry! Don’t manhandle me!” but the exclamation and struggles were ignored with a smirk as the Gryffindor shifted the two of them so that he was sitting on the edge of the back with the blonde straddling his lap, back to his chest. Harry wasted little time in attacking Draco’s neck with kisses and nibbles in an attempt to calm his lover once more into a pliable mood, and knew that he was achieving his goal when the blonde’s head fell back against his shoulder, to expose a larger expanse of milky pale skin. As he continued his ministrations, Harry ran his hands down smooth arms until he was firmly gripping slender wrists. Light tension returned to the body leant back against him, but the blonde didn’t struggle as he pulled the slender wrists upwards and held them securely with one hand behind Draco’s back.

Moving his lips upwards to nibble and kiss Draco’s jaw, Harry reached for his wand that was placed deliberately within reach as he pulled one wrist up towards the elbow of the other arm so that the two pale arms were alongside each other. It took just a few swift hand movements before rope came shooting from the end of his wand, wrapping securely around the arms from elbows to wrists.

“How’s that feel, love?” Harry asked as his hand, no longer having to restrain Draco’s hands, stroked its way across the pale chest to lightly brush over and begin to tease his lover’s nipple. Receiving only a light moan in response, the Gryffindor nipped the blonde’s chin as his fingers applied a deft pinch to the nub between them, eliciting a cry and jolt from the slender body on his lap.

“Remember Dray, use your words,” Harry admonished firmly as his fingers rubbed over the flushed nub to soothe it.

Draco rolled his eyes even as his breath hitched and deepened and his body arched into the touch, his arms shifting a little to feel out the bonds, “How could I forget, the one time you actually want me to talk – sex”.

“Don’t make it sound like we don’t talk, you know very well that I like listening to you.”

“Yes, and especially during sex, don’t pretend otherwise, Potter,” the blonde’s silky voice dropped to a sexy husk as hips ground downwards onto the very noticeable bulge beneath him. His head turned to watch his lover through coy eyes, and Harry didn’t have to look downwards from those blue eyes to see the smirk that he knew was there.

Harry shook his head to clear the fogginess of arousal and the light annoyance of allowing his lover to gain the upper hand, “That’s not the reason why I’m asking, and you know it, Dray. Besides, you have way too much bite for your current position”.

“I believe you’re the current one who-” the blonde was cut off as his lips were stolen by Harry’s and tempted into a passionate kiss that had both men groaning. He could feel the fingers on his chest – which had become still and lax due to distraction – start up light strokes and he arched in an attempt to get them to brush over his sensitive nubs once again.

There was an amused chuckle at his action which he answered with an annoyed grumble, until he was obliged, that is, and he allowed a light sigh of pleasure to escape. He could his feel his cock swell a little more as he allowed himself to float a little on the sensation of being held and played with. He was aware of movement of Harry’s other hand beside him and beneath him, but it was just outside his haze of focus. His senses were refocused when Harry pulled back, simply chuckling at Draco’s attempt to chase his lips.

“You never answered, love,” It was a gentle prompt, accompanied by soft kisses up the side of his face, but the tone had a firmness to it as a reminder of how serious Harry was taking this matter. That was nothing new; however how often he restrained Draco, the Gryffindor refused to continue if the blonde didn’t respond or follow the safety precautions they had constructed.

Despite knowing this and that he was risking his lover calling an end to their current activities, the Slytherin couldn’t resist taking one step closer to the edge. “I thought I was being punished here?”

The warning was instant; “Draco.”  
The Slytherin huffed and once again shifted his arms, also attempted to circle his hands and flex his fingers.

“Secure and firm with a slight bite and no manoeuvrability. No numbness though,” he reported dutifully, though a light tint to his tone let his lover know that he was becoming impatient to carry on. Once again, the Slytherin couldn’t resist pushing; “Totally green, so get on with it, Potter, before I get bored”.

“Watch it,” Harry hid his grin in Draco’s neck as he gave the skin a nip and his nipple a sharp pinch in reprimand. Secretly he enjoyed that his boyfriend could still give his snarky responses even in situations like this. He also loved lowering him into a sexual haze where Draco could give nothing but his body’s natural responses to his lover’s touch.

Content that his boyfriend was comfortable in his restraints – at the moment at least – Harry decided it was time to move forward with his plan. Without warning, the Gryffindor grasped his lover’s waist and lifted his lithe lover off of his lap, a wave of his wand keeping him suspended there for a moment as he readjusted the new form of the dildo upon his thigh, attached there with a leather strap.

“Harry, what-” A gasp was pulled from the blonde’s lips as firm hands on his waist guided him downwards and the tip of the silicon dildo pressed against his arse. He bit his lower lip, trying not to move as he was just held there for a moment, the lube slicked tip teasing his sensitive entrance. Just as he was about to demand (Malfoy’s don’t beg) that Harry got a move on, he was yanked downwards, the silicon shaft entering him in one swift movement.

There was a long pause where Draco was arched backwards into his lover, eyes clenched shut and unable to react to the sudden stretch and sparks of pleasure. He was dimly aware of hands running up down his sides soothingly, occasionally pausing to tease at his nipples, but he merely gasped. Though he did hiss in displeasure as cold metal was clamped onto his nipples - a silver chain joining the two clamps - which had been coaxed into sensitive pebbles by Harry’s attentive fingers. The flash of pain brought him back to the present and reminded him not only of the fullness in his arse, but also the need that was bobbing between his legs. Very aware of the fact that he had been teased for a while and was yet to release, Draco’s body started to squirm on the dildo, giving little gasps as there were brushes against his prostrate.

“That’s it love,” Harry murmured softly, giving a nip to Draco’s ear, before encouraging Draco to lift himself part way up the dildo that was strapped to Harry’s thigh, before pulling him back down. This continued a couple of times before Draco was able to ride the dildo himself with little assistance. This was made difficult by the fact that his arms were bound tightly behind his back and he could only use his legs to support himself, but the Slytherin took to the challenge with determination, and was soon moving smoothly up and down on his lover’s thigh vigorously and with enthusiasm as he chased his looming orgasm. He felt sensitised everywhere and each touch from Harry’s roaming hands left burning trails on his skin.

For his part, Harry couldn’t keep his hands to himself, having to touch the beautiful expanse of pale skin. It felt like the first time he had been with the blonde – his hands explored every inch of exposed flesh, rubbing, stroking and lightly scratching to find out what his lover would react to. Even though his hands kept moving, his eyes didn’t, his gaze transfixed on the arch of the body in front of him. Every once in a while, Draco would angle it right to give him intense pleasure, gasping loudly at the feeling and trying to hit it again and again. While Harry allowed it a few times, he kept shifting his leg so that his lover had to work for it.

“Harry…fuck…let me-“ Draco groaned loudly as he was denied the intense pleasure once again. “So close…come on….I need this”

“Nah uh, not yet,” Harry bounced his leg up into him as he stroked the bouncing cock before quickly grasping the base to stave off the incoming orgasm. “You’ll come when I want you to love. You wanted to play, so we’ll play,” he stroked a hand over Draco’s side before leaning to reach into the drawer of the bedside table, other arm holding Draco to him, fingers fishing around before closing around a small piece of leather. Straightening up Harry efficiently closed the leather cock ring around the base of Draco’s erect cock before he carefully spelled the band smaller to fit more snugly around the length.

“Nng…” Draco groaned from where he leant against his lover’s firm side, starting to move his hips again at the encouragement of his lover, tilting his head to ask for a kiss which was soon granted to him. As hands moved to his hips he took the encouragement and did his best to move up and down on the silicon shaft still in him, once again riding the dildo on his lover’s thigh.

“That’s it, love,” Harry said softly into his lips before kissing him deeply once again, running his hands up and down the blonde’s sides, feeling the light shake in the other’s body as the strain of the movement and tiredness started to show. Not ready to stop yet, Harry bounced his leg up and down, enjoying the gasps of pleasure and surprise that came as a result of making the dildo go into him faster than Draco had managed. It wasn’t long until Draco stopped his own movement, simply allowing Harry to control his fucking as Draco broke the kiss and tucked his head into his lover’s neck as he gasped and moaned, limp against Harry’s side, his moans becoming soft whimpers.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Harry eventually responded to Draco’s whimpers, giving one last, hard thrust upwards, driving the dildo deep into his lover as his arm slid around the slender waist to keep the blonde still and the silicon dick wedged inside him. They were still for a moment as Harry took the time to soak in the sight of the gorgeous blonde straddling his leg, nipples a dark pink clenched between the clamps, the silver chain joining them a nice contrast against the pale skin where is rose and fell with Draco’s chest as he breathed heavily from the recent exertion. Further down, Draco’s cock was a bright pink with pre-come leaking from the slit as it bobbed between his legs, trapped at the base by the band that kept it fully hard and his balls aching. 

“Come on,” Harry shifted his lover away from his chest enough to readjust and turn him sideways – relishing the groan that came at the action – before wrapping one arm back around Draco’s waist and slipping the other beneath the two long, pale legs. There was another groan and a mummer of “please…” as the shift moved Draco around the fake cock still lodged inside him, but Harry merely grinned and gave one last bounce of his leg before lifting his lover upwards and off of the long dildo. 

“Harry, I haven’t-”

“I know, love, we haven’t gotten to the good part yet,” the Gryffindor responded as he positioned Draco on his back, the Slytherin shifting to try and get comfortable on his arms which were still bound wrist to elbow behind his back. “If you’re good, I’ll let you come, if not, well….”

Even though riding high on exhaustion, the remembrance of pleasure and the need to come, Draco still managed to display his opposition to that plan through his patent scowl – though Harry thought it wasn’t nearly as effective with the flushed cheeks, mussed hair, half-lidded eyes and his legs spread invitingly on either side of his hard, leaking cock. He merely got a chuckle in return as Harry transfigured the dildo back to its original form and placing it to the side before h leant forward to kiss down his neck. “That’s not being good, love. Let’s give you another chance”.

The Gryffindor span, swinging his leg over Draco so that he was kneeling either side of his lover’s head looking down his body. Trailing a hand down the pink flushed cheek had the effect of having his fingers caught by pink lips. For a few long moments Harry was content to watch the lips suck around his fingers and feel the warm wetness of Draco’s mouth as that skilful tongue wrapped around and played with his flesh. A twinge from his hard cock reminded Harry that it was the wrong flesh – he wanted to see those sinful lips wrapped around something else. He lasted just a few moments more before he pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and moved so that the head of his cock was brushing over his lover’s lips, making them glisten with pre-come. It only took a small amount of pressure for Draco to part his lips and take the head into his mouth.

His lover’s taste burst over his tongue, and the blonde gave a groan, his tongue flitting over the thick, heavy flesh to chase the unique flavour. Draco started to suck on the shaft, tongue running around the head and teasing the slit, before shifting his head slightly to get more comfortable. The new angle allowed the Gryffindor’s cock to slide further into Draco’s mouth, his heavy balls resting over the blonde’s forehead. From his position Draco could only move up and down in minimal amounts, so he tried to make up with it with his tongue and his enthusiastic sucking. It wasn’t long before he had enticed the Gryffindor into rocking in and out of his mouth

“That’s it, love, that’s it,” Harry moaned at the wet heat surrounding his cock. He stilled his hips, his length half-way in, to lean forwards and slide his arms beneath Draco’s legs. He hooked them and pulled them upwards towards him – effectively pulling the blonde’s arse up off of the bed – before trapping Draco’s legs between his arms and body. Harry felt his cock throb in Draco’s mouth and started up short thrusts once again, wasting no time in sliding three fingers into his lover’s entrance and matching the thrusts of his fingers with the movement of his hips as he peppered kisses over the pale skin in front of him. Ignoring the hard length against Draco’s stomach, Harry kissed his way over the skin towards where his fingers were disappearing and reappearing into his lover.

Tongue tracing around the edge of Draco’s entrance, Harry gave a light moan at the taste of strawberry lube, not hesitating in slipping his tongue in alongside his fingers. Feeling the responding moan around his thrusting dick, Harry deepened his thrusts, groaning himself as the head hit against the back of Draco’s throat, but continued, nearly releasing at how easily and well his lover could take him. Then again, all Draco could do was take, doing his best to relax around the hard flesh in his throat and not choke, running his tongue over exposed flesh and the head whenever Harry slowed enough for him to do so. Despite the rough treatment, he could still feel himself achingly hard and leaking against his stomach as he felt Harry’s tongue wiggle inside him as well as lick in and out of him while those talented fingers kept fucking him.

He could feel when Harry was getting closer, his fingers and tongue speeding up, the long strong tongue deeper in him than before. In his mouth, he could feel the thrusts becoming deeper and harder, gagging around it as it kept pushing deep into his throat. A couple of moments later, the hips above him paused, Harry’s face pressing into Draco’s thigh and his cock buried balls deep in Draco’s mouth as he groaned his release. Draco was still beneath him even as he struggled to breathe through his nose, eyes scrunched as he kept himself calm, knowing Harry would move when he could.

“That’s good, love, very good,” Harry groaned, voice thick as he slowly pulled his limp body back into action, head comping up and moving to push up onto his arms over his lover, in front of him his lover’s cock jolted with need where his hips had been dropped. “Looks like I’ve been denying another part of you some much needed attention,” he gave a chuckle as he slowly pulled his cock out of his boyfriend’s throat, pausing for a moment to allow Draco’s tongue to flicker over the head to clean off any remnant of come. “Think we should do something about that?”

A light groan had Harry chuckling lightly as he looked down at Draco staring up at him a haze, pulling out the rest of the way of Draco’s plump, damp lips and pulling his fingers out of Draco’s ass. Harry smoothly swung his body around to the other end of the blonde before sliding his arms down and under the blonde, he shifted Draco a little further up the bed so that the blonde was curved slightly up against the headboard. Task complete, his hands returned to push Draco’s legs back up as he slid his knees slightly under Draco’s ass to keep it propped up.

Having just come, Harry was feeling a lot calmer and less rushed, and so took a moment to just stroke over the globes of Draco’s pale ass and take in the sight of his lover hard, desperate and barely able to say a word. Even with his mouth now free, Draco seemed unable to form many sounds apart from moans and groans and the beginning part of his lover’s name. He just about managed a feeble ‘please….’ as he watched from glazed eyes as Harry firmly grasped his hard shaft, using pre-come from the tip to stroke firmly from head to cock-ring and back again.

“You’re doing so well, love. I think it’s time you get a small reward for your good behaviour,” Harry smirked lightly to his lover as he pushed on the back of Draco’s legs, curling him further in on himself until his cock was painting pre-come over his own lips. The brunette laughed lightly as he watched his lover’s eyes widen in realisation as his pleasure-addled brain caught up with what was going on; “Mm…what….Harry…”

“Come on, love, open up for yourself, I know you’re flexible enough to do this,” Harry slid a hand up to cup Draco’s cheek and gently hold him place and stop him from turning away as he applied more pressure to press Draco’s hips further forwards. He couldn’t hold back a groan as he watched the head slip past Draco’s lips and Draco’s eyes roll back as it slipped further in a moment later. “Fuck that’s hot….”

Blue eyes snapped onto him and it sounded like the blonde attempted a retort, but it just trailed into a loud moan as he sent vibrations around his own cock.

“So good, babe, just a little more. I know you can take it; you did so well on my dick earlier. You’ve gotten so good at sucking, and your tongue mmm….” Harry smirked at the moan Draco gave at feeling his shaft slide further into his mouth. He had had this image in his mind for some time, and was enjoying finally having the chance to play out the fantasy. “Don’t hold back, babe, give yourself the same treatment. Use your tongue on yourself, go on”. Hearing moans around the hard flesh as well as the sound of sucking, Harry ginned, pressing his hips firmer against Draco’s to press them further forward and upwards and Draco’s dick further into his own mouth.

“That’s it, Dray, very good,” Harry gripped the end of the dildo and started thrusting it in and out of Draco, quickly building it up to firm, deep thrusts that helped Draco to take himself further in. He kept up the movement for a couple of minutes, watching Draco writhe lightly beneath him, even as he avoided his prostrate, his lover’s eyes shooting open as soon as he slipped a slick finger in alongside the silicon shaft which had stilled inside him.

Seeing the action, Harry paused, but only long enough to check on Draco before continuing to slip his finger out and then in again, the toy pausing to allow the movement and for Draco to adjust. It wasn’t long before Harry slipped in a second finger, scissoring them both as gaze stayed fixed on where he fucked them in and out of the already full hole. 

 

“So good…you’re amazing…” Harry breathed, his own cock filling again between his legs. “Maybe we should have a go at stretching you a little further later, see how much you can take. You like that?” he enquired, grinning at the moans he was given, although Draco was giving quite a few sounds right now as he was teased. “Okay….that should do for now…” Harry breathed, pulling his slick fingers and the fake cock out, putting the toy to the side as he moved his hands to hold his weight on the back of Draco’s thighs, keeping him folded while he readjusted himself slightly higher. Harry reached to stroke over his lover’s side, unable to get to his stomach as he was so folded over, “Okay, love, relax, focus on your dick, come on. I’m almost there, love, I’ll be in you in a minute.” Draco gave a noise of agreement, or it may have been approval, but it wasn’t until he felt the other’s body relax a little that Harry moved the head of his dick to press against his lover’s entrance. “Ready, babe?” he asked, waiting just a moment before slamming himself into his lover’s lick warm channel, giving a happy pleased groaning himself. “Fuck, so good…” 

Harry held himself still, partially on his feet and weight pressing on the back of Draco’s legs as the other went rigid at the intrusion. The blonde relaxed a moment later, eyes opening to look up at the other above him, able to just about see his face despite the awkward angle and his legs in the way. His cock was hot and thick on his tongue. It had been weird to begin, and still felt a little strange, but that was only longer at the front of his mind, his body so hot and aching with the need to come. Despite that, there was very little he could do, his arms trapped beneath him and his body folded in such a way that he couldn’t uncurl. All he could think about was the heat and pleasure and need currently being cultivated in him by his lover; all the touches along with the quick, firm thrusts. All he could do was take the pounding thrusts that were essentially making him fuck his own mouth through the rocking of his hips.

It wasn’t long at all before Draco was trying, best he could, to ask for release around his cock, just mumbles and moans coming out as the blonde couldn’t form words in his pleasure haze, never mind speak them around the length in his mouth. It seemed like hours yet almost not time at all, Draco just drifting in the pleasure, until Harry got the message – when Draco had been reduced to a long continuous whine – and unsnapped the silver band at the base of his cock. Instantly, Draco came with a silent scream, body tense though unable to arch. He coughed and spluttered as the release filled his mouth and swallowed automatically, though some spilled out the corner of his mouth. 

Harry didn’t pause in his fast, hard pace, watching intently as Draco flood his own mouth. If anything, his thrusts became harder, enjoying the sight, only slowing to a pause when his lover had settled from the intense orgasm. He shifted his weight off of Draco’s legs and his hips backwards as he slowly lowered the pale legs, the blonde giving a groan at the feeling, though he stayed buried firmly inside the blonde. 

“Amazing, love,” Harry leant down to capture Draco’s lips again, hand sliding to grasp the silver chain connecting the blonde’s now red and sensitive buds, giving a firm tug and holding the holding the other as he cried out into his mouth. Quickly his fingers worked to get blood back into the sensitive nubs, pulling back from the kiss when Draco gave a shudder of oversensitivity to his poor chest. “You….still…” Draco managed, eyes mostly closed as he lay lip and exhausted beneath him.

“I know, Dray, I’m going to finish off, okay?” Harry pulled out of his lover, cock slapping against his stomach as he did so, before carefully turning him over.

“Mhm…’kay green…” Draco managed as his face pressed into the pillow Harry slipped under it, eyes closed as he started to drift off, barely reacting as Harry slid back into him with a groan.

Harry doubted he would last long at all and quickly set up a fast pace, hips pounding into the body below him. He had no clue how he had snagged Draco’s trust, but having his lover like this, knowing he had satisfied him to sleep, had him thrusting harder and faster than normal, causing the barely conscious Draco to mumble and moan lightly below him.

Becoming frustrated with the lack of skin contact, Harry grabbed his wand and removed the binding on Draco’s arms, slowing his hips enough for him to carefully stretch out the pale arms and rub over one and the other to make sure the blood flow was back. He placed them down on the bed and laced one hand with one of Draco’s as he leant closer enough to kiss the pale shoulder. Task complete, the thrusts once more increased to a fast pace as Harry stroked Draco’s side and scattered kisses over his lover’s shoulder and back of neck.

It was with a guttural cry into the back of Draco’s neck that Harry finally released inside of the blonde, causing the other to groan and wake for a moment, before settling onto him with deep breaths.

Coming down from the intense feeling, Harry ran his hands lightly over the other’s side before moving to run over the light arms, once again checking them. Satisfied that his lover – once more asleep – was okay, he contented himself with kissing his shoulder and back as he stroked through his hair, murmuring softly in his ear, “Love you so much, Draco,” and smiling at the sleeping mumble that he received back.

He allowed himself several long moments of peace before he carefully extracted himself from Draco, checking his entrance, and grabbed his wand, casting the cleaning spells his boyfriend had taught him after the first time he had fallen asleep before Harry and woken covered in dry release. Content that his partner and himself were both sufficiently clean, Harry cut the lights and slipped onto the bed on his side, pulling Draco back towards him, so that he could curl around the other man. Cuddling him close, he pulled the covers over them and placed a soft kiss to the side of his head before settling down to sleep.

“Love you…” came a sleepy mumble that had Harry smiling sleepily, his own eyes threatening to close.

“Love you too….sleep now…” Harry cuddled him a little closer and allowed his own eyes to close as the warm body in his arms pressed a little back before both their breathing fell into a steady pattern and synchronised in sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at....this. Was fun to write at least. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think/any suggestions for future infractions/punishments that Draco could incurr and Harry dish out. Thanks for reading. Yukhi
> 
> Next time: Let's just say that Harry is not impressed in the slightest that Draco is paying attention to the wrong wood and spending so much time riding the wrong broom. So next time Draco is looking after his new broom, Harry takes matters into his own hands to remind him that he also requires attention.


End file.
